


All of His

by SilvertonguedClotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Folklore, Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertonguedClotpole/pseuds/SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Claddagh represents love, friendship and loyalty. And Arthur had all of Merlin's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of His

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Why did you have to say the tavern?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275730) by [RedQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen). 



> I saw a fanart on tumblr and couldn't believe I'd not linked the idea of claddagh with Merlin before!! I just stared at my own ring in shock and realised I'd never look at it the same way again. But then I just had to get this little rubbish thing written down. Only a short drabble as I fancied trying it out. I hope the artist doesn't mind me getting inspiration from their work- if you can class this rubbish drabble work. 
> 
> As normal no beta so any mistakes are mine, I don't own merlin either.

"So lad, what's it to be?" The hulking man stood in front of Merlin. His great muscled arms, so reminding him of Percival's, covered in his own designs were crossed waiting for a response, his stern brows bearing down on Merlin and making him wish for a few seconds it was Gaius' brows weighing him up instead.

"A Claddagh."

"A Claddagh?"

"Yes. Celtic, two hands holding a crowned heart." He held his hands in the way those in his mind did, but only he could see the heart and crown held tightly within.

"I know what a fecking Claddagh is boy!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sit down then."

And he did. And they discussed where he wanted it- over his heart, not too big, but not too small- how he wanted it to look and if he wanted any colours. They mostly decided to do it in dark shades, black and forest green, but Merlin knew he had to put red in there somewhere, the red of Pendragon.

"On the crown. Could you do a gold crown with red jewels?"

The man had nodded and set to work. This wasn't Merlin's first tattoo so he was no longer bothered by the discomfort, though it did take his mind off the emotions the design held.

It was around halfway through when the artist asked. "Someone in mind then kid? Claddagh's are usually for family or lovers."

"There was someone. Once."

A pause. "Once? You sure you want this then?" Clearly the man had covered many an ex girlfriend or boyfriend's name up for someone in his time.

"Yes..." His voice was smaller now.

"Must have been special then." The reply was mixed with surprise and some genuine sympathy. The deep booming voice was quieter, echoing Merlin's sudden calm contemplation.

"More than anything."

It was later in the day, stood in front of his mirror with _The_ Sigil hanging beside it did Merlin trace over the new work set over his chest.

_The Heart._ "Love. For I did love you Arthur, as brother, as King and as friend."

_The Hands._ "Friendship. For you were my best. You were my home."

_The Crown._ "Loyalty. For you had, and have, my unwavering loyalty for eternity."

The red and gold sparkled, a beautiful finishing touch, the final representation of Merlin's devotion to his King, to his past, and to his Kingdom.

Love. Friendship. Loyalty. Arthur had all of his, and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/133758931360/alright-merlin-just-let-me-get-my-boots-off-and
> 
> (Fanart I initially saw)


End file.
